We hypothesize that very low birth weight (VLBW) infants who have received dexamethasone therapy for the prevention/amelioration of Chronic Lung Disease (CLD) will have a transient suppression of the HPA axis after the cessation of therapy with spontaneous recovery one week after the cessation of therapy.